Currently, call logs record a personal outbound phone call as completed if the caller connects with the individual, their voicemail, or some other coverage path for the called party. Even if the caller did not actually speak to a person in real-time, the call made by the caller is marked as a completed call. Thus, the true status of the call is not captured by the caller's call log. At best, calls are differentiated as inbound, outbound, or missed.
There are predictive dialer systems that have call logs that store more information than ordinary personal outbound call logs. These call logs may include additional detail for compliance with FTC and FCC rules, such as whether the phone call was answered by a human being or a machine, and information about the call. Some predictive dialer systems store a log that describes the results of call attempts, information regarding whether the call was forwarded, and information about whether a call was completed. Current predictive dialer systems may store information such as that a called party doesn't ever answer their phone between the hours of 5:00 pm and 8:00 pm and would, therefore, schedule subsequent outbound communications at times other than between 5:00 pm and 8:00 pm.
Currently, call logs on mobile devices do not provide information regarding the final status of a call. For example, a caller may connect to a called party but then be suddenly disconnected, and there is no information in the call log to indicate to the caller that they should follow up with the called party with another phone call or different communication media. Also, there is no feature that enables scheduling of a call using information from a calling party's and called party's schedule.
Although specific problems and issues have been identified in this background section, the embodiments described herein are not limited to solving these particular problems or issues. The embodiments may be applied to solve problems not described in this background section.